


take care of you

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina's sick, so Quinn tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of you

Quinn pushes into Tina's room, and smiles a little when she sees the other girl curled up in bed, staring disinterestedly at the TV.

"Hey," she says, carefully closing the door behind her and dropping her school bag to the floor as she moves towards the bed. "Feeling any better?"

"No," Tina mumbles thickly, sniffling as she lifts the remote to turn off the TV. "My head feels like it's stuffed full of cotton."

Quinn smiles again as she sinks onto the edge of the bed, and leans down, passing her hand over Tina's hair as she presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, I'm all done with class today, so now I'm here to take care of you."

Tina smiles back, her expression relaxing, and then points to the plastic bag in Quinn's free hand.

"What's that?"

"My 'help my girlfriend get better' kit," Quinn replies as she begins pulling things from the bag and setting them on Tina's bedside table. "I brought your favorite soup from that deli off campus, some more tissues, some more medicine because you said you were almost out, and then a couple of movies, just in case."

"Mmm," Tina hums, pushing to sit up as Quinn eases the lid off the soup and hands it to Tina along with a spoon. "I love you." A beat later, her brow knits. "Did you get something to eat too?"

Quinn nods, pulling another cup of soup from the bag. "I got a sandwich too; you can have half, if you want."

Tina crinkles her nose as she swallows a spoonful of soup. "I think this is gonna be all for me tonight."

Quinn smiles and shifts to sit on the floor beside the bed, her smile widening when Tina's free hand drops to comb through her hair.

They talk about Quinn's day, since Tina spent hers lying in bed, and when they're finished eating, Quinn stands to throw their trash away.

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

Tina shrugs, and then shakes her head. "Not really. I tried to read earlier, but couldn't concentrate long enough, so I don't think I'd do much better with a movie."

Quinn walks back over to the bedside table and smiles when she sees the well-read copy of _A Wrinkle in Time_ sitting next to the lamp.

"Scoot over," she murmurs, picking the book up.

Tina obeys, shifting to the other side of the bed, and Quinn settles beside her, sitting against the pillow and stretching her legs in front of her.

Tina curls against her side, resting her head on her chest as she slides her arm around her middle, and Quinn shifts a little more so they can both get more comfortable.

She opens the book to where Tina left off, pulling out the bookmark and setting it on the bedside table, and then brings her free hand up to stroke Tina's hair as she begins to read out loud.

When she reaches the end of the chapter, she looks down at Tina, and smiles when she sees the other girl is sound asleep.

She drops a kiss to the top of her head and then reaches for the bookmark, slipping it back inside the book to mark the new place before replacing it on the bedside table.

She reaches across Tina to fumble in the sheets, finally finding the remote next to her hip, and turns the TV on, flipping through until she finds a movie, keeping the volume low.

The remote goes on top of the book, and Quinn carefully moves so she can lie down, making sure she doesn't wake Tina.

The other girl stays asleep, but shifts, the arm around Quinn tightening a little as her head comes to rest in the curve of Quinn's neck.

Quinn smiles, turning her head to touch another kiss to the top of Tina's, and then rests her cheek against it, the fingers of one hand combing through Tina's hair as she rests the other on Tina's arm, idly stroking her skin as she turns her attention to the TV.


End file.
